


Under Pressure

by catbel



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, On the Run, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbel/pseuds/catbel
Summary: After being chased halfway across the city during a job gone wrong, Makoto is sure he's a goner. While fleeing his pursuers, Makoto runs into Laurent, who has an idea on how the two of them can escape unnoticed.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 39
Kudos: 850





	Under Pressure

Makoto screamed while he ran down the narrow alleyway, gunshots ringing in the air nearby. His legs burned, but he knew he couldn’t stop running. If he was caught he would be dead. Why could none of Laurent’s schemes stick to the plan? Rain started to dot the concrete beneath his moving feet. Great, not only was Makoto running for his life, but now he was running for his life in the middle of a storm. 

Thunder rumbled overhead, flashes of light dancing across the sky. Maybe nature would show him mercy and strike him down. Getting struck by lighting would surely be a less painful death than being tortured for hours on end. 

An arm reached out, grasping Makoto by his jacket sleeve and pulling him into an even narrower alleyway on his left. He opened his mouth to scream, only for a large hand to firmly cover half his face. 

“None of that now, my little soybean.” Laurent’s voice murmured against the top of Makoto’s head. The blond crowded Makoto against the brick wall, his other hand moving to the small of Makoto’s back. Water from Laurent’s soaked hair dripped onto Makoto’s face, the confidence man’s larger frame shielding Makoto from the drizzle. 

“What are you doing?!” Makoto attempted to ask, only for it to come out as muffled gibberish against Laurent’s hand. He shivered. Laurent’s hand was so warm in comparison to Makoto’s cold and soggy clothes that clung to his skin. 

The sound of footsteps grew louder, Makoto’s eyes growing wide and darting toward the entrance of the alleyway. He struggled against Laurent’s hold. They needed to keep running, or else they were done for. 

Laurent made a shushing noise. “No biting.” The hand pulled away from Makoto’s mouth, rising above the brunette’s head like a shield; preventing onlookers from getting a good view. Makoto didn’t even have the chance to utter a word before Laurent’s mouth pressed against his own. Makoto squeaked in surprise, his arms flailing at his sides until they latched onto Laurent’s back for balance. 

Makoto felt his body melting into Laurent’s. He let his eyes slide shut, breathing in the smell of Laurent’s cologne. The warm scent of sandalwood and cedar mixed with citrus notes was comforting. Laurent’s hand rubbed small circles against Makoto’s back, pushing the brunette’s hips flush against the blond’s. 

When Laurent pulled back slightly to tilt his head, Makoto gasped for breath. Stubble brushed against Makoto’s cheek, an uncontrollable whine clawing up his throat at the sensation. Laurent chuckled, kissing Makoto again; except this time Makoto could feel the other man’s tongue running along the seam of his lips. 

On instinct Makoto opened his mouth. At first he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t have much experience when it came to making out. He’d only done this a handful of times and all of them had been awkward. Laurent made it seem easy enough. Makoto followed Laurent’s lead, pressing closer to the man while standing on the tips of his toes. Makoto felt his knees growing weak, a warmth spreading throughout his entire body despite standing outside in the chilly rain.

Laurent’s knee wedged itself between Makoto’s thighs right before the brunette’s knees buckled, pushing all his weight forward. 

“Not bad for a virgin.” Laurent panted while he leaned back. The confidence man glanced at the opening of the alleyway. “And it seems we’ve managed to shake off our pursuers. People hate to look at public displays of affection. Nice work, Edamame."

Makoto’s chest heaved as he gasped for air. If Laurent moved away he was sure he wouldn’t be able to stand on his own right now. Makoto’s head was swimming as his mind tried to process all that had just happened. At one point he was being chased and the next being kissed within an inch of his life; to the point of forgetting he was supposed to be fleeing as a matter of life or death. Normally, Makoto would deny being a virgin but he didn’t have the energy to protest.

Laurent pushed Makoto’s wet bangs aside, gazing down at the brunette with his swollen lips quirked in a lopsided grin. “While I don’t mind holding you, we really should clear out before they come back.” 

Makoto nodded his head, stepping away on shaky legs as if he were a newborn deer. Now that he wasn’t holding onto Laurent, a chill ran down Makoto’s spine. He was freezing! The two quickly ran the opposite way and made it back to their hotel without any further issues. Cynthia and Abbie had been the first to check in. They would divide up the shares and distribute them after everyone had a chance to clean themselves up. 

Laurent led them up to their suite, removing his drenched jacket and shoes at the door. Makoto planned to go to over to Cynthia and Abbie's room next door. He desperately needed to warm up and a hot shower was calling to him. 

“Edamame,” Laurent called as Makoto moved to the suite’s adjoining door. “If you ever wish to have a repeat performance I’d be delighted to join you.” 

Makoto’s already flushed face darkened, the tips of his ears growing red. “As if, asshole!” he yelled, wrenching open the door and slamming it behind him. Makoto could hear Laurent laughing on the other side of the door. He brought his fingertips to his lips, the tingling sensation from their kiss lingering. Makoto’s entire body buzzed as if he had been struck by lightning. He didn’t want the feeling to end. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I just posted a Great Pretender fic the other day, but this popped into my head and I had to write it! Laurent's cologne is Bleu de Channel. Comments and kudos are appreciated. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
